Creepypastas
by Zuky-sama
Summary: La original idea de los creepypastas es contar historias ficticias o irreales ligados a la supuesta realidad que la mayoría de la gente ignora por temor propio,pretendo basarme en ello para escribir algunas historias haciendo de protagonistas a mis dos personajes favoritos de la saga de Naruto que son Neji y Hinata. Hay NejiHina.


_**Creepypastas?**_

-Primero que nada… ¿qué son? Cabe mencionar ese detalle ya que muchas personas no tienen ni la más remota idea.

De las palabras en inglés Creepy (tenebrosa) y Pasta (lo cual significa "paste" de pegar, debido a que antes se pegaban en foros) El resultado final seria "Historia tenebrosa pegada".

Son historias o leyendas, cuyo origen suelen ser la imaginación (Perturbada o no) de algún individuo. La forma en las que están relatadas estas historias obliga al espectador a recrearla en su mente, lo cual causa u efecto envolvente y naturalmente tenebroso.-

Bueno eso es más bien un concepto básico de que se trata (y sí, lo copie de google XD) y bien ahora lo que yo aporto…

-La original idea de los creepypastas es contar historias ficticias o irreales ligados a la supuesta realidad que la mayoría de la gente ignora por temor propio-

Por qué creepypastas?

Porque pretendo basarme en ello para escribir algunas historias haciendo de protagonistas a mis dos personajes favoritos de la saga de Naruto que son Neji y Hinata. Empezare con una historia y la seguiré con otra si llego a tener aunque sea un reviews… no quiero hacerlo en vano si nadie lee esto o interesa ^-^… y si… ya pronto actualizare mis otras historias….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fiesta… (POV Neji)

Aburrido, aburrido y aburrido estaría si tan solo no fuera por Lee, un compañero de la universidad que me gustaba molestar debes en cuando después de haber terminado mis quehaceres en la casa y que mi tío saliera a su trabajo de corrido hasta el otro día, éramos tres en la casa, mi tío era un enfermero y estaba de guardia gracias a Kami y no interfería en mi vagancia de las tardes; ni siquiera su hija que era mi novia y ella solía andar conmigo, a veces con mi amigo y su pareja que andábamos de fiesta por ahí.

Pero esta siesta fue diferente, fastidie un poco a Hinata para salir y ella me informa que tiene mucha tarea, entonces cambio mis planes y pretendo buscar a Lee y ahorrarle el trabajo de venir a mi casa. Caminado por las calles escucho un ruido estruendoso y me giro para ver de qué se trata, era el coche de un vecino que era amigo del padre de Lee; él nos conocía bien, y siempre tiene algo para arreglarle esa cosa en la que iba, pero esta vez esa bocina está de más.

Tocando timbre me encuentro y veo a mi amigo que sale lleno de mugre…

-que pas..-

-oh Neji! Ojala me ayudaras! Cayó un pedazo de pared en una habitación y mi madre quiere que lo limpie yo solo todo eso-

-por qué tu solo?-

-porque pateé una pelota en ella y…-

-y éres un baka-

-hai-

-bueno, nos vemos en la universidad-

-hai –

Al parecer estaba solo, y me di cuenta que también cansado de alguna manera, no sé porque me forzaba a salir si me sentía así. Que gusto se siente que tu novia te reciba en la puerta, entrando apenas como si hubiera corrido una vida se da cuenta de mi malestar.

-hah ,ve a dormir un poco Neji-niisan..-

-hai.. . Hina, te animas a despertarme a las cinco y media?-

\- no es tarde?-

-el tío no está aquí- y sonriendo me despido a dormir-

A descansar un poco… eso es lo que necesito, no estar jodiendo por ahí…

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Neji-Niisan.. despierta… despierta son las cinco y media…-

-hm… maldito- me giro

-he?..-

\- huumm! Hinata.. eres tú que bien… -

-qué pasa?-

\- por qué?-

-estabas.. maldiciendo..Neji-ni.. a quien?

-HHAH! Un maldito, no es nada.-

Mi prima se queda sentaba mirando la nada, se perfectamente que ella no se ira sin que yo habrá la boca de manera que satisfaga su duda…

-…-

-en mi sueño, había un maldito hijo de perra-

-hoo Neji no hables asi-

-bueno-

-qué soñaste?-

-hum..- ladeo mi cabeza de un lado a otro en negación como si no fuera a decírselo-

-Haaawhhh ¿por qué?-

-porque no quiero contártelo, simple.- y sonrío, se cuánto le molesta que bromee así.-

-jum-

-Bien te lo contare-

-sii?-

-pero me deberás un favor-

-hah! Noo-

\- tarde ya empecé, resulta que sueño que voy a buscar a Lee como siempre, pero esta vez él estaba disponible, no como hoy que no pudo y vamos caminando por una ruta hacia unas de las fiestas de Ino-

-Ino…-

-si ella-

-pero ella las hace muy lejos de la ciudad!-

\- lo sé, bien, fuimos, estuvimos largo rato y luego nos propusimos volver, pero el baka de Lee perdió mi billetera y la de él, no se para que se la di y tuvimos que levantar los pulgares en medio de la nada para que alguien si tuviéramos suerte nos traiga de regreso a la cuidad; cuando de repente escucho una horrible bocina… y sabes quien pasó con su flamante coche?-

-..Quién?-

-Yoshiro… ese gran sujeto paso con su carro y se detuvo unos metros cerca de nosotros, como estábamos cansados y muertos de calor corrimos para ir, cuando estábamos llegando el gran imbécil arranco su porquería y se iba riendo a carcajadas de nosotros y nuestro infortunio-

-huh, que mal… y lo peor que el sería capaz de hacer eso-

-si lo sé, por las dudas me asegurare de jamás darle al cuidado algo a Lee-

Luego de haber contado mi sueño a mi prima seguimos con nuestra rutina de siempre, al otro día luego del colegio tengo la suerte de que Lee viniera a buscarme y planeamos salir en grupo de a cuatro, así que nos alistamos Hinata y yo y salimos lo más campante posible con Lee. Pasando por el garaje del bocina fea vemos al sujeto limpiando su cacharro; pero cuando nos ve a nosotros…

-HHHHEEEEY! Lee y Neji! Ah y Hinata-

-Buenas tardes señor Yoshiro-

-Buenas tardes-

-b..buenas tardes-

-JAJAJAAJ como hacen ejercicio ustedes!, eh?-

-Disculpe?- pregunto Lee-

-Ayer como corrieron! Jajajajaa pobres!-

Al oir eso me quedo mudo, mi novia también… hasta que ignorando al personaje este luego de pasar esa cuadra habla Lee.

-¿De qué estaba hablando ese baka?-

-no tengo idea Lee, no tengo idea…-

.

.

..

.

.

.

_**Bueno esto es…. Algo distinto a lo que estoy acostumbrada a hacer y algo corto por cierto, pero… es creepypasta? Quien sabe… nos vemos… **_


End file.
